Just This Moment
by allyriane
Summary: InuKag songfic.


JUST THIS MOMENT 

Inu/Kag one-shot fic

Disclaimers: I DO NOT own Inu Yasha, and all its characters. (how I wish, though. )

by allyriane

* * *

Kagome looked up the light blue sky above her as she stopped walking. It's been quite a while since she'd notice how blue the sky was. She's always been busy going back and forth from her world and the feudal era. Inu Yasha rarely let her go back to her world without arguing with her. 

'Inu Yasha...' Kagome thought. The name seemed to have rung a bell in her mind. Kagome had already confirmed that she loves him, but Kagome knew Inu Yasha couldn't return that love because of his ex, Kikyo.

Just then, snow started to fall from the sky. Kagome continued to stare at the sky.

'Yuki--?'

It was early January, and snow would make the weather even colder than usual. Kagome started walking back to the shrine where she and her family lived, catching sight of little kids playing on the sidewalk.

* * *

Winter snow is falling down 

Children laughing all around

Lights are turning on

Like a fairy tale come true

* * *

Kagome soon approached the stairs leading to the shrine. She would often find climbing the steps very tiring, but today it was different. She was certainly in a good mood today, with the snow and all that. 

"Mom! Grandpa! Souta! I'm home!" Kagome called the minute she walked in their house.

"Ara...Kagome?" her mother's head popped out from the kitchen.

"Onee-chan!" Souta came running towards her. "Did you buy me what I wanted you to get?"

"Yeah, I did." Kagome handed him one of the plastic bags she'd been carrying since she left the grocery store.

"Great!" Souta peeked in the bag. "You really got the new video game for me!"

"You'l have to pay me back for that!" Kagome told her brother.

"Yeah, I will!" Souta walked away happily.

Kagome went in the kitchen, only to see her mother busily cooking.

"Where's grandpa?" Kagome asked.

"He went to visit some old friend..." her mother said.

"Oh..." came Kagome's reply.

"What did you buy Souta?" her mother stopped stirring what she was cooking, and approached Kagome, who was taking out the grocery items from the plastic bags.

"Just a new video game he wanted. I dropped by the game store on the way home to buy it." Kagome answered.

"I'll pay you what it cost you to buy that video game." Kagome's mother told Kagome. She took some of the grocery items and placed them inside the cupboards in the kitchen.

"Okay." Kagome walked out of the kitchen. "I'll just be in my room studying..."

"I'll call you at dinnertime," Mrs. Higurashi smiled, returning to stirring what was inside the saucepan.

* * *

Sitting by the fire we made 

You're the answer when I prayed

I would find someone

And baby I found you

* * *

Kagome went upstairs to her room to rest. Carrying all those grocery bags sure left her tired. Kagome almost jumped into bed as soon as she entered her bedroom. 

"Ohh... my arms hurt..." Kagome sat up and massaged her arms a bit.

All of a sudden, Kagome felt cold. A cold breeze entered her room through the open window.

'Huh? Who opened that window? It wasn't open when I left...' Kagome thought.

Kagome got out of bed to close the window, when at the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow of something standing in front of the Goshinboku tree. She couldn't quite make out the shape of the shadow, but she was positive it was a person's shadow. She continued to stare at the shadow, yet at some point when she blinked, it was gone.

'Must be my imagination or something...' Kagome said to herself. 'I've been under stress lately that's why I'm seeing things...'

She sat at the edge of her bed, sighing, then she gazed at her schoolbooks that lay messily on her desk.

'Ugh, homework. I just remembered---I have to do them before Inu Yasha comes by to force me to go back to the Sengoku Jidai.' Kagome went over to her desk, and started doing her homework.

Half an hour later, Kagome was able to finish her assignments, and ended up feeling so tired after that day's activities. She climbed into bed to take a nap, when Souta knocked and opened the door to tell her that dinner was ready. Kagome groaned.

'Well, I can't rest with an empty stomach...' Kagome thought as she went down for dinner.

* * *

All I want is to hold you forever 

All I need is you more every day

You saved my heart

From being broken apart

You gave your love away

And I'm thankful every day

For the gift

* * *

"Gochisousama!" Kagome said as she got up from her seat and placed the bowl and chopsticks in the sink. 

Kagome was the last to come down for dinner, yet she was the first to finish.

"Are you okay, Kagome? You're eating a bit lesser nowadays," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel quite stressed lately." Kagome replied.

"Stressed? Is it because you keep going back to the Sengoku Jidai?" Kagome's grandpa asked.

"Um..." Kagome started.

"Honey, if you're not feeling well, it's better you stay in bed and rest." Mrs. Higurashi interrupted even before her father says anything. "I wouldn't want you to be sick when your friend comes by to take you back to the Sengoku Jidai."

"I'm fine, really..." Kagome said as she washed the bowl and chopsticks she had used for dinner.

"Will Inu Yasha be coming tonight?" Souta asked.

Kagome hesitated to answer. She herself had no idea when Inu Yasha would come. All she did was promise Shippo, Miroku, and Sango she'd be back in a week so she could catch up with her studies. She didn't tell Inu Yasha since he didn't like her 'wasting time' studying.

"Actually, I don't know. What I had told my friends there is that I'd be back in a week. Only two days had gone by since I came home." Kagome said to her brother.

Souta fell silent, and continued eating instead of asking another question like he usually did.

"By the way, did your friend with cute dog ears really let you stay here for a week?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Um...yeah..." Kagome lied. She couldn't tell them the truth, they'd know something had gone wrong during the search for the Shikon shards and pester her about it.

Kagome wiped the bowl and chopsticks dry after thoroughly washing them, and left them on the counter near the sink.

"I'll be taking a nap after I rest for a while." Kagome said to them before leaving the dining room.

* * *

Watching as you softly sleep 

What I'd give if I could keep

Just this moment

If only time stood still

But the colors fade away

And the years will make us gray

But baby in my eyes

You'll still be beautiful

* * *

Kagome sighed as she entered her bedroom. Just then, Kagome found Inu Yasha standing in her room by the window, with his back towards her. 

Kagome was quite surprised to see him that she couldn't talk in a complete sentence. Inu Yasha, having heard Kagome enter the room, turned around to look at her.

"I-Inu Y-Yash-a..." Kagome whispered.

Kagome and Inu Yasha remained stationary until Kagome was able to regain composure.

"What---are you doing---here?" was all Kagome could say.

"I---" Inu Yasha started to talk. He looked at Kagome straight in the eye, but it was quite difficult for him. He appeared to be quite bothered by something, that's for sure.

"What is it---Inu--Yasha?" Kagome sounded a little bit impatient.

"Er---it's nothing." Inu Yasha looked away. "Let's go back," was all he managed to say after.

Both were silent for a few minutes. No one dared to speak, until Kagome broke the silence. She whispered something in a small voice. Inu Yasha just looked at her in disbelief.

* * *

All I want is to hold you forever 

All I need is you more every day

You saved my heart

From being broken apart

You gave your love away

And I'm thankful every day

For the gift

* * *

"What?!" Inu Yasha asked her. 

"I said, I'm staying." Kagome repeated what she had just said.

"B-B-But, why?" Inu Yasha seemed so shocked of what she said.

"I-I've decided to remain here in my world." Kagome sat at the edge of her bed. "This is where I belong, not in the Sengoku Jidai."

Inu Yasha stared at her, his facial expression showing fear and anxiety.

"Inu Yasha, I'm sorry, but I can't come with you anymore." Kagome told him.

"..." Inu Yasha's eyes were still fixated at Kagome's.

"Um... if you're thinking about Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, I'm sure they'll understand..." Kagome started, she rose from where she was seated.

Inu Yasha interrupted her. "I'm not thinking about them! I'm thinking about you! I'm thinking about me!"

Kagome didn't know what to do. Inu Yasha was starting to raise his voice again, like he usually did when they were in the Sengoku Jidai. Kagome decided to keep her mouth shut so she can listen what he has to say.

"You can't stay here, Kagome!"

"But why?"

"Because I---"

"Because what!?" Kagome could feel herself growing impatient and enraged.

"I---Because I'm not going to let you!" Inu Yasha stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kagome.

Kagome was surprised of his actions. She suddenly felt tense, she could already feel her's and Inu Yasha's heartbeats.

'His---his heartbeats are just as fast as mine's.' Kagome thought.

"I-Inu---Yasha..." she mumbled.

"I won't let you go Kagome. I-I'm afraid to lose you again---" Inu Yasha continued to talk, but Kagome stopped listening to what he would say next.

'He's---afraid to lose me again?' she thought. 'What is he saying? It must just be my imagination or something... maybe I ate too much oden this evening... or maybe I didn't do all the assignments I'm supposed to do---'

Her mind wandered endlessly, until Inu Yasha said something that returned Kagome to reality.

* * *

All I want is to hold you forever 

All I need is you more every day

You saved my heart

From being broken apart

You gave your love away

I can't find the words to say

That I'm thankful everyday

For the gift

* * *

"I love you, Kagome." 

'Oh yeah, maybe it's just the oden, or my schoolwork, yeah, that must be---w-what!?!' Kagome stepped away from Inu Yasha.

"What?!" she choked out.

"I said, 'I love you,'" Inu Yasha said.

"But, you---Kikyo, that's right! You love Kikyo..." Kagome replied.

"You're wrong, Kagome." Inu Yasha said.

Now it was Kagome's turn to stare at Inu Yasha in disbelief.

"I used to love her, Kagome. You're the one I love now, not Kikyo."

"..."

"Say you love me too."

"No..."

"N-No?"

"I can't... You're in love with someone else---"

"But what about your promise?"

"Promise?"

"Your promise. You said you'll never leave me alone."

"That promise...?"

"I'd die if you won't return to the Sengoku Jidai with me."

"..." Kagome's eyebrows showed signs of worry.

Kagome hated Inu Yasha hurting himself. Even if he had hurt her too many times, she would still forgive him. Inu Yasha had taken the shards they've collected, so she couldn't return to the Sengoku Jidai. It had good and bad effect for her. Good because she can now concentrate about her studies, and not worrying about foul-mouthed Inu Yasha. Bad because she would miss her friends. Inu Yasha had taken with him the very thing that she needed so she can return to the Sengoku Jidai.

"I'll take that as a no."

Inu Yasha pulled Kagome out of her trance when he held out something he's been holding ever since he went to Kagome's time. Kagome looked at the object in his left hand.

"Shi-Shikon no kakera..."

"That's right." Inu Yasha took her hand.

Inu Yasha placed the two shards of the Shikon jewel in Kagome's fair-complexioned and smooth hands.

"W-What's this for?" Kagome stuttered.

"It's yours." Inu Yasha motioned for Kagome's bedroom window.

"But---" Inu Yasha heard her say.

"It's up to you if you want to stay here, but remember I'll be waiting at the other side of the well for you."

With that, Inu Yasha jumped out of Kagome's window, and headed towards the well house. Kagome's gaze followed Inu Yasha's movements, even if he was too fast for her.

Moments later, Kagome placed the shards in the small bottle she always had with her, and hung the bottle around her neck with a string. Kagome packed lots of ramen and chocolate in her yellow bag. She left the house, leaving a note on her desk, and headed for the well house.

She looked at the well, it was dark alright. Quite spooky, in a way. Kagome had realized her mistake. She had let Inu Yasha down by breaking her promise that she'll never leave him.

'But it's not too late to patch things up----plus, I haven't told him how I really feel...' Kagome thought before jumping into the well.


End file.
